The present invention relates to a combination instrument, particularly for motor vehicles, having an instrument holder on which several display units can be mounted and a cover glass which covers all of the display units or gauges jointly and is arranged in front of the instrument holder on the side towards the observer.
In the case of such cluster arrangement of gauges in an instrument panel, it has been the practice to provide each gauge with its own lens, bezel, seal and lighting system, in the case that the gauge has to be lit during night time operation. When an instrument panel assembly contains a number of gauges; lens, bezel, seal and lighting as part of each individual gauge is being duplicated throughout the instrument panel assembly.
In the case of such combination instruments it is known to insert and fasten the display units into the mounting openings of the instrument holder from the side facing an observer. For this it is necessary to remove the cover g glass during the mounting of the display units. This is a disadvantage, particularly upon the replacement of a defective display unit, since, on the one hand, the expenditure of labor is great and, on the other hand, there is the danger that, as a result of insufficient care upon the reinstallation of the cover glass, it will no longer properly protect the space between the cover glass and the instrument holder from the penetration of dust and moisture.